


Fallen Flower Crowns

by cptsdgavino (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff and Angst, M/M, just a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cptsdgavino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was his fault. Every moment of it. Heaven was empty, and it was his doing. Dean is angry with him, Sam is dying and it was his doing. He prayed for one chance to do it all over, he prayed it was all a nightmare, he prayed until he remembered there was no one there to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello first thing I am posting on here. Pure fluff and flower crowns okay here we go.

Castiel ran.

He didn't mean to, and he certainly didn't want to leave the safety of the bunker, but he couldn't stop himself. As soon as Dean opened the door, Castiel acted on impulse and bolted.

He didn't know where he was going, and he wasn't sure he cared. As he ran he heard Dean's shouts fade away, but he couldn't stop.

Everything he had done wrong in heaven, on earth, was weighing heavy on Castiel's shoulders. Maybe, he figured, if he could run fast enough they would leave. If he ran fast enough maybe every worry, every fallen or killed angel's blood, Dean's disappointment, Sam's sickness, maybe it would fall away like paint chips in the wind.

They never did, and Castiel's legs gave out in a field a few miles away from the bunker. He laid himself down in the quiet of the field of flowers and watched the sky, wishing more than anything to once again feel his wings and fly. But they were gone, a cruel joke played by fate as he remembered the feeling of his once magnificent wings chipping off in the wind.

Too late did Castiel feel tears pooling in his eyes and running down his cheeks. With a forceful hand he tried to wipe them away, erase them too as he wished for everything else, but it didn't work and he succumbed.

He let himself sob into the flowers, sink in, crying like he had never cried before. He cried like a child, all hysterical hiccups, sniffles, and wails.

This was his fault. Every moment of it. Heaven was empty, and it was his doing. Dean is angry with him, Sam is dying and it was his doing. He prayed for one chance to do it all over, he prayed it was all a nightmare, he prayed until he remembered there was no one there to listen.

He tried breathing, long, deep breaths like Dean would remind him. But it didn't help, he wished he didn't leave the comfort of the bunker, the comfort of Dean.

"Excuse me, mister?" Castiel was torn out of his thoughts by a small voice from behind him. A little girl who looked about five was standing behind him holding some flowers, smiling in that innocent way children do.

"Please stop crying," the little girl said, holding out the flowers, "I made you a flower crown to feel better."

Castiel smiled for the first time in a while, reminded by this girl's kindness how beautiful humanity could be.

"Thank you," he sniffled.

The girl smiled brighter and set the crown on Castiel's head, before running away back to her mother.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Castiel looked around at the flowers he was sitting in. They were beautiful and filled him with a dulled happiness, but it was happiness nonetheless.

Castiel leaned over over picked a few flowers, busying his hands tying them together in a crude imitation of the crown on his head.

Minutes later he heard the familiar rumble of the Impala pull up, but Castiel kept his focus on the flowers in his hand. He heard Dean's footsteps coming closer and he braced himself for whatever new disappointment Dean would make known.

"Hello Dean" Castiel said quietly, without looking up from the flowers.

"Hey, Cas" the hunter replied softly, "Flower crowns? Aren't those a little girly?"

"They make me happy." Castiel muttered.

He heard Dean sigh and felt him sit down in front of him. Castiel's hands stopped moving, but he refused his eyes to look at Dean. He couldn't remember what Dean was yelling as he ran out the door, but it couldn't have been good. Dean was cross with him, that he knew.

"Hey," Dean said a lot calmer then Castiel expected, "Cas, look at me."

Castiel looked up at Dean, expecting to see disappointment, but he was proved wrong. Dean looked sympathetic, tired, his eyes pleading for Cas to be okay.

"Have you been crying?" Dean asked, bringing a hand up to touch Castiel's tear-stained cheek.

Castiel nodded slowly and relaxed into Dean's touch. He felt safe here, he felt as if though nothing could hurt him as long as Dean was here with him.

"Cas... You can't run away like that. You have to trust me to help you." Dean said quietly enough as to where Castiel was barely certain he heard him.

"You aren't mad? You aren't disappointed in me?"

"No, Cas, I was never mad, and I have never been disappointed in you"

Castiel felt tears forming again. He didn't understand why Dean wasn't angry with him. "I ran away Dean. I left you again, I know how much that hurts you. And I-"

"Hey, hey." Dean interrupted, "You just needed some alone time. I understand. Sitting here making flower crowns makes you happy, doesn't it? It helps you calm down?" He picked a flower and twirled it between his fingers, "Let's make flower crowns." Dean smiled and Castiel felt the corners of his own mouth turn into a smile.

Castiel picked up the crude flower crown he was making and put it on Dean's head. "You make me happy, Dean." Castiel said, "I'm sorry for leaving."

"It's alright, Cas." Dean paused, reaching his arm up to touch the flowers on his head, he blinked a few times before adding softly, "You make me happy too, Cas."

Cas smiled. A full, bright smile he was sure he never smiled before. And then, acting on another impulse, Castiel closed the gap between them, kissing Dean with clumsy passion.

It didn't take long for Dean to start to kiss back, tongue running across Cas' lips in a much more practiced way then Castiel himself. Parting his lips, Cas let Dean tangle their tongues in a heated way, earning a low moan from Castiel.

Dean pulled away at that. Looking at Cas with an amused smile, he started to laugh.

"Did I do something wrong?" Castiel asked, confused.

"No, no. It's just-" Dean laughed again, "I'm sitting in a field of flowers, wearing a flower crown, and making out with a guy. I can't get much more gay then this."

"Actually Dean, I can think of several gayer things you could be doing." Castiel smiled, earning a deep, heartfelt laughing fit from Dean.

Castiel loved that laugh.


End file.
